The good ending of a rough night
by Linneagb
Summary: How Remus woke up after a rough night in a werewolf s body, and then fixed James a date with Lily.


**So, the world is ending today, at 6:00 P.m. Swedish time. So I thought I would have the time to write one last one-shot. This one is for my favorite character, Remus John Lupin, R.I.P.**

I groaned, and slowly began to open my eyes. Once again, I was on the floor in the shrieking shack. I rolled over to my back, and tried to locate myself, and see what damage I had done this time. I looked up, and expected to see the ceiling of the shrieking shack, but was shocked when I saw tree- tops and a night sky. I must have gotten myself out of the shack tonight, and into the forest, but this was wrong. I shouldn´t be here, in my human body, the forbidden forest would be a dangerous, I needed to get out of here, and up to the castle, as soon as possible.

I put my palms against the ground, and forced myself in a sitting position; I leaned my back against a tree, and pulled up my knees and put my arms around them. I was so tired. But I couldn´t fall asleep out here, it would be too dangerous. I looked up at the sky again, it was still pitch dark, but there was no sight of the moon.

I forced myself to get up on my feet, though every muscle and every bone in my whole body hurted, and it was freezing cold. Not so strange though, it was in the middle of November.

Slowly, one step at the time, careful, not to stumble and fall, I started walk towards the castle. I looked over my naked body, what would I do about this? I had forgotten to bring any clothes. But when I came out of the forest, I saw a mantle lying on the ground next to Hagrid´s cabin. I walked over to it, and noticed, a piece of parchment attached to it, I lifted the mantle up, wrapped it around my shoulders, and read the note.

_Hey Moony, hope your night wasn´t too tough, we noticed that you had forgotten your clothes, so we brought you this. Hope it helps._

_Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _

I smiled when I looked up again, my dear friends, that had been my friends since I met them, on the train, almost five and a half years ago. Then I kept on walking towards the castle, I pulled the big door open, and walked up all the stairs. Still really slowly, one step at the time. I came to the portrait of the fat lady, who was sleeping.

"Excuse me," I said. "Excuse me, miss." She started to open her eyes.

"Password?" she mumbled.

"Phoenix." I said, she nodded slightly, and opened so I could get in. I walked up to the dormitory, changed to my pajamas, and then almost fell down in my bed.

I woke up, by James shaking my shoulder.

"No, stop it." I mumbled. "Stop it, it hurts."

"Moony, wake up, come on dude, open your eyes for us. Come on bro´"

"No, James, stop it, stop it I just wanna sleep." But he continued so slowly I rolled over to my back, and opened my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Seven a.m." James answered. "I´m gonna let you sleep more, but we´ve gotta get you cleaned up."

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, Peter sat down by my side, and let me lean against him, when I started seesawing. James held up a mirror in front of me. I saw that my face, had a long gash, from my right eye, to my left cheek. This would probably become another one of my ugly scars. My shirt was blood-strained, and I could see without taking it of that I had been bleeding badly on my right shoulder.

"Where´s Sirius?" I asked.

"Getting Lily," James said. "She´s got one of those muggles´ first aid kits." I nodded slightly, and just seconds after that, we could hear two pair of feet coming up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Good morning Moony," Sirius said. "Had a goodnight?"

"One of the best ever," I mumbled ironic.

"Evans, now when you´re here," James said. "I would like to ask you if you would like to go with me to hogsmeade next weekend?"

"In your dreams Potter." She said, and pushed him away. "Move Peter, and you three, she looked at James Sirius and Peter. "Go, I need to take care of Remus, and I would rather do that when it´s quiet." The boys nodded, and walked out the door, me and Lily, could hear them chatting on the way down to the stairs.

"You had a rough night?" Lily asked, and pulled of my blood- strained pants. There was no wounds on the legs, so she just wiped away the blood, and then helped me to pull on a new pair of Pajama- pants.

"Arms up in the air." She said to me afterwards, like she was talking to a baby, I smiled, and lifted my arms. So she could pull of my shirt. I thought that she would back away at the sight of my bare upper- body, full of wounds. Including a big, deep gash on my shoulder. But she didn´t do anything like that, she just pulled out more paper balls, and some disinfections out of a red and white bag.

"This is gonna sting." She said, pouring disinfections over a paper ball, and putting it against the gash on my shoulder. "You can talk to me if you want to think about something else."

"You like him don´t you?" I mumbled.

"Who?"

"James."

"No, I don´t like him."

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes." I said. "And he likes you, he likes you very much."

"No, I don´t like Potter." She smiled.

"Yes you do, I can see you do."

"No."

"But he likes you, I can see you like him too." I smiled. "Come on, go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend, you have nothing to lose." I stopped talking when she pulled another T—shirt over my head.

"You have been awake too much, you should get some sleep now."

"You should go out with him, he´s a nice guy."

"Don´t you start too. Lie down, " she lifted my blanket when I lied down.

"You should," I continued. She sighed, and laid my blanket over me.

"We´ll see, now go to sleep." She lifted her first aid kit from the floor, and before she was out the door, I was asleep again. But this time, I was only asleep for a few minutes, before James shook my shoulder again.

"Moony, moony." He said.

"Mhm," I said sleepy.

"I don´t know what you said to Evans, but anyway, thanks. We´re going together to Hogsmeade."

"You´re welcome" I mumbled.

"Thanks," he said. "Goodnight, morning, day… whatever. Sleep tight buddy."

"Mhm," I said, turned around and fell asleep again. James and Lily´s date would go just well, I knew it. I saw that in the way they looked at each other.

**So, that´s it, not really happy with how the ending turned out, but whatever.**

**And we´re still alive, seriously, who actually thinks that the world is gonna end today. **


End file.
